Mother's Day Mayhem
by CompanionPlease
Summary: Mother's Day is approaching. And Ally is getting that familiar sinking feeling in her stomach.
1. That Sinking Feeling

**A/N: So I got to wondering about how Ally's mom is never mentioned. And then I thought that she was, y'know, deceased. And then I thought how hard Mother's Day must be for Ally. And voila! This story was born. I do not own Austin & Ally, much to my dismay.**

Ally was watching Sonic Boom for her dad as usual. This day had been particularly uneventful, so she was grateful when a familiar blond waltzed into the store and hopped onto the counter.

"Sooo Ally, I have a question," Austin said.

"Yes?"

"What do girls like to get as presents?"

Ally raised an eyebrow at this. "Who's the special lady?" she teased.

Austin laughed before answering, "Actually, it's for my mom. Mother's Day is this Sunday and I don't know what to get her."

Ally stood frozen to the spot. Her heart had plummeted to the the floor but she didn't want Austin to notice any of it.

"Well, girls like flowers," she offered weakly.

Austin seemed to be as oblivious as usual and considered her suggestion. "Yeah, but my dad usually gets her flowers. I want to do something special."

Ally tried to make him leave with her mind, but to no avail. "Chocolate?" she asked.

"She doesn't want chocolate. She said she doesn't want to get fat. Which is ridiculous because she weighs like 125 tops!"

"I mean, I don't know what else to say. I like stuffed animals. But I don't know if your mom would like those."

"Yeah, that'd probably be weird... WAIT!" Austin hopped off the counter and grabbed Ally by the shoulders. "A song! Girls love being serenaded! Right?"

Ally smiled at Austin's hopeful face. "Good idea, Austin! So just go find the perfect song and you're set!"

She turned to leave but was pulled back. "Ally, help me write a song!"

"A song for your mom?" Ally asked, horrified. "I don't think-"

"Pleeeeease, Ally? It would mean the world to me!" He gave her his trademark puppy dog face which made her heart hurt.

She let out a sigh. "Fine, Austin. We can work on it tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes! Thanks Ally!" And with that, he sped out of the store.

Ally was extremely grateful when her dad returned from his break 5 minutes later. All she wanted was to be left alone for a while.

* * *

Ally had been hanging out in the practice room, listening to the radio and eating pickles. She felt a little better after the Austin incident.

"Guess who got a job at Gizmos Galore?" Trish asked, bursting through the door in her usual manner.

This made Ally smile. "Hey, Trish. You have great timing, actually. Would you mind talking to me for a little bit?"

Trish seemed to pick up on Ally's sad vibe and immediately sat down on the couch next to her. "Sure thing, Ally-cat. Is it a boy problem?"

"Well, not really. But Austin came in today and asked me to help him write a song for his mom for Mother's Day. And I couldn't turn him down-"

"Uhh, yeah you could have! Ally, I know how hard Mother's Day is for you. Do you really think you could write a song about a mom? Especially a happy one?" Trish was rather blunt when it came to advice, which Ally usually appreciated. But today was different for some reason.

"I mean, I don't know. I've got to get over it eventually, right?"

Trish just shook her head. "I can't make you do anything, Alls. And I know how strong you are. But if you need to, y'know, not be strong, I'm always here for you."

The two girls hugged.

"Well, I should probably head back to work," Trish said, breaking the hug. "I didn't actually show up for my shift yet..."

Ally rolled her eyes and watched her friend leave.

She would help Austin write the song. She could handle it.

* * *

Ally was surprised when she heard a knock on the practice room door. No one she knew ever knocked. They usually had the tendency to simply burst into the room.

She was even more surprised when she opened it to reveal Dez.

"Dez, why did you knock?" Ally asked, looking at him strangely.

"Huh? Oh, no! I was killing a spider." He pointed to the spider guts on his side of the door. "Got it!"

"Oh...uh, thanks? So what's up, Dez?"

"I was actually thinking about Austin's next video and wanted your input. Do you know what your next song is going to be? Cause once I know the song, I can work out my ideas."

"Well actually, we haven't even started a new one."

Dez tilted his head in confusion. "Austin said you'd have one finished by this weekend. Or maybe he said something about bacon..." Dez shrugged.

Ally bit her lip, unsure of what to say. The truth won out. "We are starting a new song tomorrow, but it's for his mom. I don't know if he wants a video made for it," she said, hoping he'd get the hint and leave.

"Wait!" Dez said, and Ally watched as he began to space out. "Inspiration! Bye Ally!" And he rushed out the door.

Ally watched him go, thankful that the topic had been dropped.

It was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Read & review! More to come!**


	2. Intervention

**A/N: Here's the second part. The rest of the chapters will be shorter like this one, just fyi. I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Trish was sitting across from the male half of Team Austin, glaring at them as they stuffed fries in their mouths. They were so oblivious and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, whack-a-doodles, stop eating! We have to talk." The two continued on as if they hadn't heard her. "It's about Ally," she added, which caused them to stop and drop their food.

"What about her?" Austin asked, still visibly upset that his eating had been cut short.

"It's Mother's Day this weekend," Trish said, giving the boys a look.

"So?" Dez asked.

"Soooo Ally's going to be upset-"

"Oh no!" Austin exclaimed, a look of realization dawning on his face.

"BECAUSE," Trish continued, "her mom died 5 years ago. Mother's Day is hard on Ally. Trust me."

"I can't believe- I didn't even think-" Austin stammered.

"I know, you didn't know. Ally doesn't talk about it. But since we're all kind of best friends now, I figured I'd let you both know. And I thought it would be nice of us to do some especially nice things for her. Like, one on one. Maybe if she gets lots of friend time this week, she'll feel especially loved."

"Well, what can we do? I don't know how to make girls feel better," Dez said.

"I'm gonna let y'all do whatever you think is best. You both know Ally pretty well so just do your best!" Trish answered.

The two continued to look at her. She rolled her eyes. "You can go back to eating," she sighed.

The boys gleefully returned to their fries while Trish watched in disgust.

**A/N: Read and review! More will be up soon!**


	3. Dez

**A/N: I just want to say how much I love Dez, okay? I don't own Austin & Ally. Or Dez. **

Ally had noticed her friends acting differently, but didn't want to say anything because it was actually kind of nice- Austin and Dez had stopped playing sports and eating food in the store while Trish was being nicer to the boys.

"Alllllly," someone was calling her name from the main part of Sonic Boom. She peeked her head out of the practice room door to see Dez at the bottom of the stairs.

He was decked out in green and held a jar of pickles. "Uhh, Dez?" Ally said, making her way towards her best freckled friend. "What's this all about?"

"Well, I realized we never get quality friend time. And I know you like pickles. So voila! And I brought my camera with me to film our excursion."

"Oh, um, cool?" Ally replied. She couldn't help but smile at the red-headed boy in front of her. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he answered. "But here's a hint: it's in the mall!"

She followed behind him as he led her out of the store.

When they had walked around the entire mall, Ally couldn't help but pester him. "Dez, are you sure we haven't-"

"We're here!" he shouted, gesturing to Sonic Boom.

Ally looked at him. "We're at Sonic Boom."

"I know!"

"Which is where we started..."

Dez nodded his head. "I just wanted to see how long it would take you to say something."

He turned his camera towards her face before her hand blocked it out. "Thanks for the exercise, Dez, but now I'm exhausted." She turned to walk into the store, but turned back to grab the jar of pickles. "Thanks for the pickles," she said before leaving him to take a nap in the practice room.

**A/N: Read and review! Still uploading stuff, so stay tuned!**


	4. Austin

**A/N: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

The next day, Ally was working the counter at Sonic Boom while his dad took his 5 minute break. He returned a minute late, but with Austin in tow.

Ally's mouth dropped.

"Hey Ally! Mind if we have bonding time that doesn't involve songwriting today?" the blond asked.

"Austin- you- you're-"

"What?" Ally pointed at his torso. "Oh, that's just my Cloud Watching Club shirt. I figured we could do something you like today!" he said.

"Um, really? Cloud watching?"

"Yeah! I love... clouds. And symbols. And stuff."

He shot her a smile but she couldn't help feeling a little suspicious. "Okay..."

They went to the club's usual spot, both decked out in their baby blue shirts. Ally pointed out a few shapes and Austin would nod his head and agree with whatever she said.

It was a mere 10 minutes later when they felt raindrops.

"Oh no!" Austin said, looking towards the sky. It looked more menacing now, and the raindrops were increasing in frequency.

They ran back to Sonic Boom, both of them soaking wet when they entered the store.

"Well, it's the thought that counts right?" Austin asked, smiling at her hopefully.

Ally returned his smile. "Hey, we can work on your song. Since we're stuck inside for who knows how long."

Austin's face fell, but he agreed. "Alright. But as soon as the storm clears, back to cloud watching!" he said.

**A/N: Read and review! Still uploading stuff, I promise!**


	5. Trish

**A/N: Trish is my spirit animal. I don't own Austin or Ally. Or Trish.**

Ally was worn out from all the different things going on that week. She was working the store at least a couple hours a day, working on Austin's song for a few hours every day, and following her friends on weird activities the rest of the time.

"Ally-gator!" she heard her best friend call. "I have an idea!"

Trish walked up to her friend and Ally smiled. "An idea for what?"

"For us, silly," Trish answered. "We're gonna have a girls' night tonight. Watch chick flicks and do our nails and stuff!"

"That sounds perfect, Trish! Will chocolate be a part of this?" she asked hopefully.

"That reminds me! Guess who got a job at Chocolate Castle?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Ally laughed at her best friend's antics.

So when it came time for girls' night, Ally was sitting in her room, decked out in her pajamas, ready to go.

She heard the doorbell ring and rushed downstairs to open it. Trish was standing there with an armful of stuff, half of which she quickly handed to Ally.

"And that is all the chocolate," Trish explained.

They retreated to Ally's room to start the festivities.

While Ally was looking through movies, Trish pointed one out. "What's that one about pants?"

Ally smiled before answering, "It's the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. It's one of my favorites."

"Well put it in!" Trish said.

Ally put the DVD in and Trish watched in horror as the first few minutes played.

Ally couldn't help but think this was a mistake.

**A/N: Read & review! And for those of you who haven't seen the movie Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, one of the character's moms dies and it's like this HUGE plot line in the movie. So yeah, that's why I picked it haha. Ending will be up soon! :)**


	6. Mother's Day

**A/N: Here it is! The ending! Unfortunately, I do not own Austin & Ally. **

When Ally woke up, she remembered what day it was right away. It was the day she dreaded most and she got up and got showered and dressed against her will. Her dad had left the store closed, so she walked down to eat breakfast for him.

When she got to the bottom of the steps, she heard her dad talking to someone in the kitchen. Confused, she walked towards the voices. When she turned the corner, her mouth dropped.

Austin, Dez, and Trish both stood there, talking to her dad.

"What- what are you guys doing? It's-"

"It's important that we spend today with you," Austin interrupted her. "We worked with your dad to come up with a new plan when all of ours failed."

Ally thought about the misadventures from that week, a slight smile on her face. "I- really?"

Her friends nodded and her dad walker over and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I think it's time we went to see your mom," he said, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Ally could barely manage a nod before they all left and tumbled into her dad's car.

When they got to the gravestone, Ally felt tears brimming at her eyes.

Dez walked up to her and pulled out flowers from behind his back. Trish followed suit with a chocolate bar. Her dad handed her a stuffed bear. And then Ally watched as Austin pulled out his guitar.

He looked to the headstone before looking back at Ally. "You helped me write a song for my mom. So I thought I'd write one for yours." He turned to the headstone. "Sorry if this stinks, Mrs. Dawson. Ally's the songwriter, not me!" This made Ally laugh, despite the tears in her eyes.

The tiny group all sat on the ground. Austin was strumming his guitar and singing. Ally was huddled under one of her dad's arms while Trish was under the other. Dez sat on the other side of Ally, holding her hand.

By the time Austin finished his song, Ally had tears streaming down her face. Austin looked up at her and got a concerned look on his face.

"Ally-" he started.

"No, no, it's okay!" she cut him off, smiling. "I just- I have the best family right here. I love you guys."

Her dad pulled her closer and her friends all huddled together to form a group hug.

**A/N: The end! Read and review! I'm officially out of ideas for stories so this might be my last fanfic for a while. Thank you for being so kind and encouraging. Austin & Ally fans are the best! :)**


End file.
